The Choices We Make
by M. B. Walsh
Summary: Madeline, a Hogwarts graduate, returns from a year of study in the muggle world.  She is now forced to make a decision that will affect her for the rest of her life
1. Chapter 1  Welcome Home

**The Choices We Make**

_Madeline, a Hogwarts graduate, returns from a year of study in the muggle world. She is now forced to make a decision that will affect her for the rest of her life. _

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

Madeline McLaughlin awoke to the harsh voice of an irritated flight attendant asking her to put her seat in the upright position for landing. Groggily, she obliged the unceremonious request and prepared for the decent down to London. Madeline looked out her window to try and catch a first glimpse of the spider web of lights that was London, but saw only clouds. Just then the plane began its decent, and Madeline experienced a moment of dizzying weightlessness. The other travelers did not seem fazed by this in the slightest; they were all accustomed to air travel. Madeline, however, was not. It's understandable, her first time on an airplane had been a year ago when she had flown to America. Not that she was unfamiliar with the concept of flight itself, she had spent a great deal of time on her broomstick as a child. Madeline was a witch, and until very recently, had had no use for airplanes. (though she had to admit, they were far more comfortable than a broomstick)

Not only was Madeline a witch, she was a witch from a very old pure-blood family. She had been raised in a purely magical environment, and educated at the finest magical school in the world, Hogwarts. She had shocked everyone, including herself, when she had decided to delay the start of her Ministry of Magic career for a year so she could go abroad and study muggle sciences for a year. To say that her mother had been disappointed would be a gross understatement. Agnes McLaughlin had planned her daughter's life right down to the flowers in her wedding bouquet; for her plans to be held up for an entire year was unthinkable. But, Madeline was of age, and could not be stopped by her mother. She had kept in touch with her family during her travels, and she didn't think there were any hard feelings. Still, she shuddered to think of what fresh horror her mother would have in store for her upon her arrival.

She pushed unpleasant thoughts from her mind by reminiscing on the events of the past year. Every last minute had been amazing. Not only had she learned how airplanes soar through the air without that aid of magic, but about the change of seasons, and the reactions of different chemicals. But the thing she found most astounding, was her study of Biology. Madeline had been hooked, from the first lecture on the organization of life, and her curiosity had only been fed from there. The chemistry of life fascinated her, and cellular communications had opened her mind to more questions than she ever thought possible. Genetics, is what brought it all back to magic. The study of hereditary made her ask for the first time in her life, why could she do magic. She knew the answers she sought were there, in the beautiful science that held all life together, and she was determined to find it.

Unfortunately, such answers take time to find, and time is a luxury that Madeline did not have. before she knew it, a year had passed, and her family expected her back in London. But right before she left she had been offered an amazing opportunity. One of her Professors, Dr. Ogilvie, was about to begin a project to map the human genome. She had asked Madeline to work with her as a lab assistant, to get some practical, laboratory experience. Madeline had been tempted to accept this offer on the spot, it was exactly the kind of research she had been looking for. Sure, she would start out as an assistant, but she could work her way up to the point where she would be allowed to do her own research. But she remembered her family. She had promised her mother that she would be back after a year; she owed her that at least. Madeline told Dr. Ogilvie that she would let her know of her decision within the next two weeks, because she had to get home to England and talk it over with her mother.

It was this conversation that she was dreading most of all. Since her father's untimely death three years ago, Madeline's mother had been obsessive about her children's futures. Her eleven year old brother was now expected to become Minister of Magic, and she and her three younger sisters are all to join the ministry in some manner. However, their careers will be brief, because by age twenty, they will be married off to the most eligible pure-blood their mother could find. From there they were expected to produce no fewer than three children each, with at least one son. It was a dismal and somewhat Victorian outlook on life, but there you have it. Madeline tried to think of the best way to tell her mother that she wanted to give up magic for science, but nothing came to mind.

Madeline picked up her bags at the luggage carousel, and hailed a cab in front of the airport. The drive to Belgravia was not long, and before she knew it, she was looking up at the familiar townhouse that she had grown up in. She had scarcely walked through the front doors when her mother swooped down upon her like a vulture.

"You're late," was all that the offered by way of a greeting.

"Yes Mother, it's good to see you, too," answered Madeline, trying, with great difficulty not to roll her eyes.

"You need to hurry up and get dressed for dinner, the guests will be arriving in a little over an hour…"

"You mean we're having a dinner party tonight? But, I just got home, and Caroline, Abigail, Eleanor, and John only got back from school this afternoon!"

"Of course we're having a party. Even though you father is gone, this family still has social obligations to uphold. Plus, you won't remain marriageable forever." Madeline. who was on the point of protesting, though better of it. "Now, go put on something acceptable; get Bittsy to help you with your bags…"

On cue, Bittsy, the McLaughlin's long suffering house elf appeared, and levitated Madeline's bag up the stairs. Madeline was about to point out that she could have just as easily done this herself, but again, thought better of it, and retreated upstairs to dress. She made it to the third floor before she was apprehended by her delighted siblings. There was little time for a reunion, however, because mother was not far behind, shooing them all to their rooms to dress for the party. Madeline promised to tell them all about her travels later, and continued up the last flight of stairs to her bedroom.

With a quick flick of her wand, her bag unpacked itself, and tucked itself neatly under her bed. Madeline selected rose colored silk dress robes, and matching pumps for the party. A strand of pearls and a few fresh cut roses tucked into her up do finished the look. She was checking her appearance in the mirror when there was a knock at her door. Without waiting for a response, Madeline's mother entered her room.

"You look stunning. You're sure to be the talk of the party tonight…"

"Thank you". This was far too sugarcoated a comment for Madeline's mother to make without an ulterior motive.

"You'll certainly impress the Minister, and his son." She waited a moment for a response, but when none came she soldiered on, "He inquired about you several times while you were away…"

"Did he?" Madeline responded, her breath catching in her throat. This was not really a surprise, they had known each other since first year at Hogwarts, and even dated a bit during sixth and seventh year, though Mother was not privy to this information. Still, the idea that he had openly inquired about her puzzled her, their relationship had ended decisively before she left.

"Yes, he did. He is a very nice boy, quite a gentleman in fact. I would hope that you wouldn't spur any advances on his part. "

This was a not quite a subtle warning. Madeline knew full well that her mother would love to see her marry the minister's son, Oliver. In fact, given the choice between Oliver and the others that her mother deemed acceptable, Madeline knew that she would probably choose him. She honestly liked Oliver, and had enjoyed their time as a couple. Did she love him? It's funny, but she had never really asked herself that. They had been a steady couple during their last year at Hogwarts, and their relationship had become quite close. They both decided it was best to end it for a while when she went away, but she had missed him. Still, it hadn't stopped her from seeing other people. James, she defiantly didn't know how she felt about him. He was a muggle and one of the first people she met in America, and after about a month they had started going out. She had been comfortable with James, like she's with Oliver, but there was something different. It was almost harder to leave him to come back to England and magic than it had been to leave Oliver. She knew that some part of her hoped that is she did return to assist with the genome project, they could get back together. She shook her head. talking with her mother tonight, she saw how quickly that possibility was slipping from her fingers.

The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the first guests. Resigned to an evening of phony frivolity, Madeline walked down the stairs to meet the guests.


	2. Chapter 2  Quite an Evening

**Chapter 2: Quite an Evening**

As more and more guests begin to arrive, the scale of the party begins to reveal itself. There must have already been 200 people. Dinner party indeed. Madeline recognized most of her mother's friends along with most of the senior staff of the Ministry. This party would be average judged against those held when Madeline's father was alive, but compared to the smaller affairs held in more recent years, it was monumental. There were many of Madeline's old class mates in attendance, none of which she had been close to. As a Gryffindor, she had been separate from most of the old pure-blood families concentrated in Slytherin. They exchanged pleasantries, but avoided any intimate conversation.

The first floor of the McLaughlin's house was quickly filling to the breaking point. The layout of the residence had not been changes significantly for the time of its construction during the height of the gilded age. The center piece of the arched marble foyer was the elegantly curved stairway the turned up the upper floors. Directly across from the front door, a set of gilded French doors opened into a dazzling ballroom, all marble and gold and crystal. A mezzanine wrapped like a balcony around the ballroom and foyer. One standing here was afforded and excellent view of all the happenings of gathering. A massive dining room was located to the left of the front door off the foyer. Though opulent by any normal standard, it was quite normal for this crowd. In fact, only two things set this residence apart from that of any of the guests: the Library and the Conservatory. The library was also massive, two stories high with a mezzanine balcony. It was a study in mahogany with more books than could be counted, and large, overstuffed leather chairs. The conservatory, off the back of the ballroom followed a similar plan. Large, two stories tall, and with a rather intricate balcony system. The mezzanine wrapped around all of the edges and then made a cross through the middle of the room. palms and other tropical trees grew up in between the walkways, giving anyone standing aloft the feeling that they are standing in a tree. From the ground, there is the feeling that you are in the jungle. Madeline always makes her way to the conservatory during these parties. She can still make conversation, and play the hostess, but the people who congregate here are far less conceited.

Madeline, up in the balconies of the conservatory, had just finished an exceptionally dull conversation with the head of some Ministry department when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and found herself face to face with Oliver. She felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart raced, and the temperature in the already steamy conservatory began to rise.

"Hello Oliver," she said, in as reserved a fashion she could manage (Mr. Department-Head was still within earshot, "How wonderful it is to see you." This was an understatement. Madeline had not realized how much she had missed Oliver during her year away. She had to remind herself that they were no longer together, and that he had probably moved on, just as she had.

"Lovely to see you to Madeline," he said very formally, and added in an undertone, "And may I just say that you look ravishing tonight." This brought a blush to Madeline's cheek. Just then the bell rang, calling them all to dinner. "Meet me here after dinner, I have so much I want to talk to you about." Oliver bestowed a quick kiss on Madeline's cheek, and made his way to dinner.

Madeline arrived in the dining room to find that her dinner partner was none other than Oliver himself. Through the five courses, Madeline and Oliver canvassed over most of what each of them had been up to over the previous year. However, Madeline got the feeling that Oliver was skating around what her really wanted to talk about because they were in the public eye. Indeed, as tired as Madeline was from her day of travel, she did not fail to notice that her mother was watching them like a hawk.

After the dessert dishes were cleared, the guests made their way out to mingle in the other rooms of the house. Madeline made her way through the crowed ballroom, stopping to chat along to way with some of the more important guests, heads of Ministry departments and such. Finally, she made her way through the throng, and found her way up into the tropical balconies of the conservatory. There she found Oliver, alone among the palm fronds and hibiscus.

"Madeline," he said, seeming somewhat relieved, "I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming."

"You forget that I am obligated to talk to other guests too," she replied, somewhat saucily.

"Never mind, you're here now," he said, "I must confess I had trouble waiting through dinner to talk to you…"

"In case you hadn't realized, we were dinner partners," Madeline said laughing, "I talked to you almost the whole time."

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you in private. In fact, I've been waiting almost a year to have this conversation with you. I know that last June when we parted ways, we agreed to wait for each other, to see other people. Well, in about July, I realized that I didn't want to see other people…" There was a knot tying itself in Madeline's stomach, by July she had been seeing other people. "… I knew then that I love you more than anything." This caught Madeline totally off guard. She had not seen Oliver in a year, they had broken it off. And know here he was saying he loved her. What should she say. Madeline wasn't sure she loved him back. She knew that she liked him a great deal, and enjoyed his company. but did she love him. Yes, she loved him in some way, without a doubt, but how? Madeline opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Suddenly, Oliver was down on one knee in front of her, holding out a little blue velvet box. "Madeline Rose McLaughlin," he said very deliberately, "Will you marry me?"

Had Madeline been a little less tied, she may have seen this coming, and thought of a better response. As it was she stood, mouth slightly open, looking down at her Hogwarts sweetheart, who was proposing to her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Two years ago, she would have said yes without a second thought, but tonight was different. Tonight she had to stop a second to think. She decided that a deductive approach to her options would be the best. It was unlikely that her mother would allow her to continue her scientific study, so that was one option off the board. Now it was between Oliver, and all of the other men she had ever known. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone but Oliver, none of the others struck her fancy. Accept James. No, James had been a fling, not a real relationship, she couldn't imagine them together forever. That left only Oliver, strong, noble, dependable Oliver, who Madeline genuinely cared for.

"Yes." replied Madeline, surprising herself a little with her rapid decision. Oliver slid the ring on to Her finger. It felt very heavy. Then he stood up and kissed her. They had kissed before, but never like this. There was a promise sealed with this kiss.

A flurry of activity followed. Madeline's mother announced the engagement to all of the guests, and there were toasts and champagne. An owl was sent put the announcement in the next morning's edition of the Profit. By the time the last guests left, Madeline was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Her dress robes swapped for a set of soft pajamas, Madeline found herself back in the conservatory. She wasn't sure how she felt. It was all so fast; that morning she had planned to tell her mother that she was going back to America to work on the genome project, and now she was engaged. She saw her life unfold before her. She would have no career, no independence. She would spend her days rearing children, and playing the perfect politicians wife. Her nights would be spent at lavish parties making small talk, letting her mind fade with the years. Above all, she would be forced to end her search for answers. She was engaged, she was supposed to be happy, but she wasn't. Madeline felt the same way she had felt most of her life. The way she had not truly felt for a year while she was overseas. Madeline felt trapped.


	3. Chapter 3  The Question

**Chapter 3: The Question**

The very next morning, Madeline's engagement was announced in the papers. Mother was chattering about dress designs and flower arrangements and guest lists. It all made Madeline a little dizzy. It was actually happening, and she saw no way out. Madeline excused herself as soon as she finished eating, she couldn't take the wedding planning yet, not until she had made peace with her decision.

She realized with a sinking feeling, that she had to write Dr. Ogilvie, and inform her that she would be unable assist with the genome project. Madeline thought that the best thing would be to grit her teeth and get it done, but when she sat down at her writing desk, Madeline found that she was not as strong as she would like to think. She couldn't bring herself to do it, to let that glimmer of hope go. It was terrible and selfish. She had said yes to Oliver, she couldn't back out now. But why had she said yes? Not because this is the life that she wanted. No, she had never wanted this. Not because of overwhelming love for Oliver. She was very fond of him, and even loved her way, but not like that, not anymore. If were to be completely honest with herself, she would say that she loved him enough to marry him two years ago, but things had changed. She had changed, and grown up, and wanted different things from the world, and he had stayed the same. But why had she said yes, there must be some reason. And only one came to mind. She had said yes because she was supposed to say yes. She was supposed to say yes and resign herself to life as a house wife. She did it because she always has done what she is supposed to do. Her one fit of rebellion had been to go to America, and that was the only thing in her dreadful shallow life that gave her any depth, any real happiness.

She had done what she was supposed to do, but was it the right thing to do? She was making her Family happy, her mother ecstatic, and even Oliver happy. Everyone was pleased, except her. Did that make her selfish for wanting to lover her own life? Did she even care? She needed someone to talk to who could help her get her head on straight, help her see if she made the right choice. She found herself composing a letter to her old Head of House, Professor Minerva McGonagall. If anyone could help her approach this logically it was old McGonagall. The next morning, McGonagall's reply arrived.

_Ms. McLaughlin,_

_ I would be happy to discuss your situation with you. Come by my flat on Baker Street this afternoon for tea. _

_ I look forward to our meeting, _

_ M. McGonagall _

Two o'clock found Madeline sitting in Professor McGonagall's cozy kitchen, accepting a steaming cup of tea.

"So, Miss McLaughlin, I hear that congratulations are in order." Professor McGonagall wasted no time getting to the meat of the matter.

"Thank you Professor, but that's actually what I've come to talk to you about," the Professor gave Madeline quizzical look. Madeline continued, "You're the only person who I could think of to ask…" And without further ado, Madeline launched into the story. She told McGonagall everything; about the genome project, and her mother, and her doubts about her engagement "… And, I just don't know if I made the right choice." Madeline finished as calmly as she could.

McGonagall thought for a moment, and then she began to speak. "First, you have to ask yourself if you could ever be happy with this decision, because if the answer is no, then you certainly made the wrong choice. But, is the answer is yes, you questions get a little more complicated. Then you have to ask what you could live without. Could you live without your intellectual pursuits, without Oliver."

"What about my family, my mother, Oliver. What about What makes them happy. Can I really be this selfish?"

"Miss McLaughlin… Madeline, at the end of the day, you have to look out for yourself. There is a time and a place to be noble, but this is not it. Do what you need to do to make yourself happy, and your life mean something. I'm not saying that you won't have regrets, there will always be regrets. You'll just have to learn to live with them."

Madeline thanked Professor McGonagall for the tea and the advice, and she set off into the June afternoon. She did not return to Belgravia, she just walked. She walked into the evening, dwelling on the questions that Professor McGonagall had told her to ask herself. The answer to the first came easier. Yes, she could find some way to be happy, whatever she did. What she didn't know was what she couldn't live without. Just as the sun was setting, she found herself sitting on the steps of Saint Paul's Cathedral. The Bird Woman was sitting a ways down, selling her feed. Madeline bought a bag and began to toss the bread crumbs to the pigeons that were gathering at her feet. Observing the Bird Woman, happy as could be, with only her pigeons for company, is what finally helped Madeline make her decision. Madeline emptied the remainder of her breadcrumbs onto the steps, and made her way back to Belgravia.


	4. Chapter 4  The Answer

**Chapter 4: The Answer **

The morning came far too quickly for Madeline's liking, but there was no stopping the rosy dawn on that clear June morning. Madeline dressed quickly, and picked up the little velvet box that held her engagement ring. She knew that, in the long run, she couldn't be happy with it on her finger, but still, there was bitterness in the idea of returning it. She slipped down the stairs quietly, she didn't want to wake her mother. It would just complicate matters to involve her at this stage in the proceedings. She would, of course, find out eventually, but that was, at present, of secondary importance.

It was still far too early to pay a call, so Madeline contented herself to a walk around the familiar streets of London. It calmed her, walking in the warm air of early summer. She tried to work out what exactly she was going to say to Oliver, how best to tell him that she had changed her mind, that she couldn't live the way he needed her to, that it wasn't meant to be…. By noon, nothing appropriate had come to mind, but she couldn't put off their meeting any longer.

It was a Sunday afternoon, so Madeline had expected the door to opened by Oliver's mother; she was surprised when she found herself face to face with Oliver over the threshold.

"Madeline!" Oliver exclaimed. "I was just about to set out to see you' thought we might get some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, get a chance to really catch up. But where are my manners? Come in, sit. Can I offer you anything?" He seemed so happy as he led Madeline to the sitting room, she almost lost the nerve to do what she knew she had to.

"Oliver, before you say anything else, I want you to hear me out,". Oliver gave her a puzzled look as he sat down next to her on the loveseat. Madeline took a deep breath and began. "Oliver, I'm breaking off the engagement," she saw the utter shock in his eyes, and continued quickly before he could say anything, "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to lead you on like this and toy with your emotions, I never intended to hurt you."

"But..why…" it was all that he could manage to say. He wasn't angry, not yet anyway, just confused.

"Because, I could never be the wife that you need me to be…"

"You ARE the woman that I want, just as you are know, nothing has to change"

"No, not anymore. I've changed, been changing for some time. The girl you knew in school is gone. I'm something different know. You though I was crazy leaving last year, but that's where I really found a purpose for myself. I never liked this life of pure-blood parties and Ministry politics, but I use to think I could tolerate it. Know I know that I couldn't, even with you by my side. I said yes to you because I didn't realize how much I've changes until I thought about what our life would be. A part of me wants to stay with you, but I know that I can't. I can't be caged by the world that we live in. I'm sorry Oliver, I never wanted to hurt you. "

"So… your dumping me for some hippie bum you met in America?" The anger was coming now, justifiably so.

"No, I'm leaving you because refuse to be trapped in the web that we both live in. I was with a man in America, but I'm not going back for him. I'm going back to be independent, to do the thing that I love. I'm going back because as beautiful as it may be, I can't live in this cage now that I've tasted fresh air."

"And what about me? Will you just leave me here alone?"

"I'm so sorry", tears were threatening now, but Madeline pushed them back, she had to stay firm. "But you'll find her someday, the right woman. If you look, I know you'll find her, you're so easy to love."

"Then why are you leaving!" It was an accusation, not a question.

"Because I don't love you enough to stay." There was no sugar coating, the time to be Blunt had come. "And because you don't love me as much as you think you do."

"WHAT!" Bellowed Oliver, "I get down on one knee, and you think I don't love you!"

"You do love me, but not enough to follow me. Not, enough to leave a life you love and a promising career at the Ministry. We're not compatible Oliver, not anymore. The sooner we open our eyes and see that, the easier it will be, for the both of us."

Oliver sat in stunned silence, waves of reality crashing over him.

"I'm sorry" Madeline whispered. She set down the little velvet box on the coffee table an left the house.

The warm summer air enveloped her as she walked the streets of London once again. There was a persistent lump in her throat, but it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She made her way straight home. Best to tell her mother as quickly as possible, to get it over with.

To say that Mrs. McLaughlin was angry would be like saying that Marie Antoinette received a small neck scratch. Agnes McLaughlin was livid. Madeline endured a full hour of screaming about her family duty and what a disgrace she was before her mother took to bed with a headache. Only then could Madeline retreat to the safety of her room to cry her heart out. She had held it in since the party, but know it was over, and Madeline cried till she was spent, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Madeline awoke to another rosy dawn. She washed the salty tear tracks from her face, and threw open the window. She smelled the fresh summer air, and felt light as a feather. The wounds on her heart were still fresh, but for the first time in her life, she was truly…Free.


	5. Chapter 5  Starting Fresh

**Chapter 5: Starting Fresh **

_To Dr. Annette Ogilvie:_

_ I am writing to inform you that I have decides to accept the position as Laboratory Assistant for the Human Genome Project. I will arrive in America Monday, and begin work at your discretion. Thank you for that time that you have granted me. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Madeline McLaughlin _

Madeline felt a rush of relief as she finally dropped the letter into the mail box at the corner of Belgrave Square. Her flight was booked, and she had already arranged to extend the lease on her old apartment for another year. She only had a few loose ends to tie up.

Madeline found herself once more in front of Professor McGonagall's flat on baker Street. She knocked at the door, and her Professor answered almost immediately.

"Ah, Miss McLaughlin, what a pleasant surprise, do come in. I was just putting the kettle on for tea…"

The two sat and chatted amicably for some time before Madeline addressed the real reason that she came. "I really came to thank you Professor, you helped me more than you could ever imagine"

"Nonsense, you made the decision on your own, I just gave you a nudge in the right direction." She smiled a bit at this. "I must confess, I did hope you would elect to continue your studies. You were always such an insightful student, it would be a shame for you to set your mind on a shelf…" McGonagall trailed away, reminiscing.

"It was hard," Madeline said, "Much harder than I imagined it would be, but I'm comfortable with my decision."

"Yes, I think you'll be happy in the long run…I am" She added this last bit quietly. Madeline gave her an inquisitive look, and she elaborated. "When I was about you age, a gentlemen friend of mine proposed to me, and I had to choose between married life and life as a teacher. I'll tell you, it was the hardest choice I ever made. I still think back on it from time to time, but I'm happy with my decision. And you will be too. Just give it some time, and you'll get over the heartbreak."

The two witches talked well into the evening, but eventually it was time to part.

"Thank you again Professor McGonagall." Madeline said as they parted.

"You're always welcome here… And Madeline, do take care of yourself."

The use of her first name more than anything else prompted Madeline to embrace her Professor. McGonagall did not shy away, on the contrary, she returned this sign of affection. "I will Professor"

"Minerva" McGonagall said softly.

"Minerva," replied Madeline

It was late but Madeline still had one more stop to make. She made her way to St. Paul's Cathedral, and found the old Bird Woman sitting on the steps. Madeline walked right up to the woman and said, "Thank you for helping me see what was right in front of me," and she dropped all the money from her purse into the woman's coffer.

"Any time luv," the old woman replied delightedly.

**Epilogue**

Madeline looked down out the window as her plan made it's decent into America. She could see the cities blooming beneath her. She was about to touchdown once more on foreign soil, but somehow it was welcoming. Because, it was made of nothing but possibilities. For over one hundred of years, people had flocked to these shores seeking opportunity. Well, Madeline had found it, and it Couldn't be sweeter. Her heartbreak was still fresh, and the future promised more, but somehow it was manageable. Because she had chosen it, of her own free will. In the end, it all comes down to the choices that we make.

_**Author's Note: Ms. Rowling owns any recognizable characters of locations from the Harry Potter series. The Bird Woman was adapted from the Disney movie Marry Poppins. The character Dr. Ogilvie was loosely based off of my real life Biology teacher, though most interaction with her was edited out. She was not the actual head of the genome project. The story is set in June of the year 1990, several months before the beginning of the actual Human Genome Project. This is before Harry Potter reentered the Wizarding World, therefore, he is not mentioned. Voldemort id believed dead. Most London locations are actual places, however, the McLaughlin residence was of my own design._

_ This story was inspired by my own love of Biology, and the belief that the answers to all life's question are out there. It originally focused more on the technical aspects of Madeline's scientific work, but was edited down into its current state to make for a more enjoyable read. _


End file.
